Démon insoummis
by rage15
Summary: Un démon inconnu débarque près de la Croix-Vraie, puis après avoir été vaincue, un mystérieux portail apparaît en emportant Rin avec lui. Six moi plus tard il réapparaît accompagné de plusieurs personnes. Yuri ( un tout petit couple) hétéro et un couple yaoi (incest). Beaucoup d'OC. Version corrigé.
1. Prologue

Yahoo ! Je remet ma fiction en suivant les conseil de ''Leile''. Je la remercie grandement pour sa review qui m'a permit de corriger mes erreurs ! Les critiques ne vont pas me faire faire un ulcère car c'est avec qu'on peut s'améliorer ! Alors merci infinniment. Espérent que c'est mieux !

Prologue :

18 Août 2012/14h25/Forêt près de la Croix-Vraie

-Nii-san, dégage de là !

-Oh ! C'était moins une

Un démon encore inconnu avec un corps de lion avec des tentacules dans le dos et une tête de dragon aux exorcists est apparut et détruit tout sur son passage mais un exorcist avec des lunettes et deux armes à feu réussit à le coincer dans la clairière de la forêt et essaye tant bien que mal de le détruire avec l'aide de son frère et de ses élèves.

-C'est quoi ce truc bon sang ! Les balles n'ont aucun effet sur lui ! Cria l' exorcist

-… Il est vraiment fort… Comment on va faire pour le tuer Yuki-Chan ? Deamanda une jeune blonde dans une tenue de lycéenne complètement choqué par la force du démon

-Shiemi attention a ses tentacules ! Hurla une autre lycéenne aux cheveux violets

-Ah ! Hurla Shiemi en évitant l'une des tentacules du démon

Un autre lycéen aux cheveux marron et une crete blonde étrange récitait tout les sutras qu'il connaissait mais rien n'y faisait, le démon ne réagissait à rien du tout. Seul le Kômaken, l'épée censé enfermé les flammes du fils de Satan semblait le faire réagir vu qu'il faisait absolument tout pour l'éviter.

-Il faut le bloquer pour que Rin puisse le toucher dit un jeune lycéen aux cheveux roses

-Je pense pareil que Renzô dit l'avant dernier lycéen aux lunettes et chauve présent

-Compris, nii-san prépare-toi ! Hurla le-dît « Yuki-Chan » plus tôt

-Ok répondit le dernier lycéen présent

Après de nombreuses tentatives soldées par un échec. Ils réussirent enfin à bloquer tout ses mouvements laissant le champ libre au demi-démon qui le terrassa en un seul coup.

-Et voila ! Cria de joie Rin

-Nii-san en dessous de toi !

-Hein ?

Un portail ressemblant énormément à un immense trou noir apparut sous Rin et l'emporta avec lui on ne sait où.

18 Février 2013/14h25/ Salle de classe des apprentit exorcist/Cours de Yukio

-Tout le monde à compris ?

-Oui

Un trou noir similaire au portail étant apparut six mois auparavant apparut sur le sol devant le bureau laissant sortir plusieurs personnes inconnus :

-Une jeune femme aux cheveux violets attachés en deux couettes qui hurla un immense « YEAH ! Enfin sortit ! »

-Un jeune homme ressemblant beaucoup à la jeune femme précédente portant dans ces bras une femme aux cheveux blonds qui ne fit que demander si elle allait bien

-Deux jumeaux bruns, un garçon et une fille qui hurlaient qu'ils étaient heureux de découvrir le monde éxtérieur

-Quatres garçons avec un blond, un aux cheveux noirs et deux aux cheveux blancs qui hurlèrent en cœur leur joie de ne plus être dans ce portail de merde

-Deux magnifiques jeunes femmes et un petit garçon , une rousse et les deux autres avaient les cheveux gris, eux, gardèrent leur calme mais était fort éxcité par ce monde

-Et pour finir un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui fut tout de suite reconnu par Yukio

-Nii-san !

-Yo Yukio ! Tadaima ! Je te présente : Lui c'est Emilia, puis on a Touma, à côté de lui c'est sa petite amie Elia, les jumeaux ce sont Naga et Shiro, eux se sont les quadruplés Yuma, Dark, Koji et Yuu et voilà Kô et enfin voici Aoi et Hanabi, ma femme et mon fils.

Un énorme « Hein ? » ayant sûrement résonné dans toute la planète même la galaxie retentit dans la salle. Tout la classe avait les yeux exhorbité et la machoîre grande ouverte tellement le choque était grand. S'en suivit un bruit de claque qui fit que tout le monde se calme. Yukio veniat de frapper son frère.

Yosh ! OWARI ! La suite au chapitre 1 !


	2. Chapitre 1

Bon voilà le premier chapitre ! il st plus long celui-là ! Bonne lecture

[Pensées]

Chapitre 1 :

18 Août 2012/14h25/Dérrière le portail

-Où suis-je ? Demanda Rin dans le vide

-Bienvenue ! Tu te trouve dans un monde appelé « Jukusui *» Okumura Rin-San.

-Qui est-là ?

Une personne sortit de l'ombre d'un pillier à moitié cassé. Elle avait les cheveux violets descendant jusqu'à ses genoux attachés en deux couettes, elle portait une robe noir dos nu arriavant aux dessus de ses genoux attaché à son cou par une croix avec une pierre violette avec des bottes montantes noires également.

18 Août 2012/15h00/Croix-Vraie/Bureau du directeur

-Vous allez répondre oui ! Je veux des explications ! Je sais que vous le savez ! Hurla Yukio hors de lui

-Je ne sais absolument rien à ce sujet Okumura-Kun, ce portail, je ne l'ai jamais vu et je n'en ai jamais entendu parler… Tout comme ce démon, il est complètement inconnu à Assiah répondit le directeur de la Croix-Vraie

-Que devons-nous faire dans ce cas ? Où devons-nous nous renseigner ? Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui est au courant ! Continua le jeune professeur

-Non, il n'y a rien à faire et il n'y a personne pour nous renseigner désolé Okumura-Kun finit Méphisto

Tous le monde tirait des têtes d'enterrement, croyant que Rin ne reviendrait jamais…

-Je n'abandonne pas aussi facilement ! Je pars à sa recherche !

-Okumura-Kun c'est inutile je te dis…

Mais Yukio était déjà partit en claquant la port

18 Août 2012/17h30/Croix-Vraie/Clairière

[Ils n'y a aucune trace… Comment savoir si au moins il est en vie ? Si même Mephisto ne sais rien… Qui pourrait savoir quelque chose]

19 Août 2012/10h00/Jukusui

-Donc si j'ai bien compris on est dans une sorte d'autre monde complètement coupé d'Assiah et de la Géhènne ? Demanda le semi-démon

-Tout à fait. Ici il n'y a que des démons à forme humaine n'ayant aucunne forme démoniaque. Nous sommes appelés les « démons insoummis » répondit la jeune femme

-Et vous les démons insoummis, vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici ? Questionna Rin

-Si mais seulement quand un portail s'ouvre et on ne peux pas faire autrement. Ces portails ont une conscience propre, ils apparaissent et disparaissent quand bon leur semble en emportant si il y en a des démons insoummis de l'Assiah ou de la Géhènne ici expliqua la jeune femme

-Dis-moi… Euh… Emilia ?

-C'est ça oui.

-Combien de portail s'ouvre et avec combien d'intervalle ? si tu le sais bien sûr.

-Et bien, Il n'y en a qu'un seul et il ne s'ouvriras que dans soixante ans.

-Soi-Soi-Soixante ans ?! Mais- C'est trop long ! et Yukio ! Mon frère, et mon frère ? Comment il va savoir que je suis en vie ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rin. Ca feras bien soixante ans ici mais dans les autres mondes ça feras juste six mois… Il n'y a aucun moyen de contacter ton frère. Et aussi… Ici tu ne peux pas veillir… Une fois que tu rentreras chez toi… Tu ne pourras plus vieillir, c'est ce qui se passeras. Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Ce n'est rien… Je n'ai pas le choix. Comment tu vis ici ?

-Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais ! Viens je t'emmènes !

Emilia prit Rin par la main et l'emmena dans sa demeure. Le Jukusui était un endroit très impréssionant ! Le ciel était rouge et le sol était en fait de l'eau noire et on n'y voyait pas le fond. Le paysage n'était que pilliers cassés, brisés, que vieilles ruines de maisons ou de statuts. Ils arrivèrent finalement à un grand manoir digne d'un comte anglais le plus respecté de Londres**. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et rencontrèrent trois personnes : la première était un homme d'environs vingt ans, les cheveux court et violet habillé d'une simple chemise blanche avec deux raillures viollettes sur le côté droit et un pantalon noir, il avait également une boucle d'oreille en forme de croix munit d'une pierre violette, la deuxième et troisième était des jumeaux un garçon et une fille, le garçon portait un t-shirt noir à manches courtes avec un bermuda rouge et il portait autour du cou une croix noir avec uune pierre rouge comme le sang au millieu alors que la fille était habillée d'une robe simple rouge et elle avait également autour du poignet droit une croix munit de la même pierre que son frère.

-Rin je te présente : Touma, mon grand frère et Naga et Shiro nos chèrs petits jumeaux !

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer !

-Nous aussi on est ravit dit Touma en s'avançant vers Rin en tendant la main

Rin lui serre la main en souraint puis vint au tour de Naga et enfin de Shiro.

20 Août 2012/18h50/Jukusui

[Ce monde est vraiment impressionnant ! Il est immense ! Je me demande si il y quelqu'un d'autre qu'Emilia, Touma, Naga et Shiro… Ah ! Cet endroit est magnifique ! Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une cascade dans le coin ! Hein ? Une fille ? Elle est vraiment belle…]

En effet, la jeune fille qui était assise en face de la cascade avait les cheveux gris attachés en une queue de cheval haute, Rin ne la voyait que de dos mais il pouvait dire qu'elle portait une robe longue noire et des bottes. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et le tiras vers l'arrière. Rin se débattit vivement.

-Chuut Rin c'est moi, Naga.

-Pourquoi tu parles si bas Naga ?

-Cette fille c'est Amaniris. On est en guerre contre elle depuis des années. Méfie toi d'elle Rin. Elle est vraiment dangereuse.

-Je vois… Pourquoi êtes vous en guerre ?

-Rentrons, je vais t'expliquer.

-J'aurais aimé visiter un peu plus quand même…

-Je te ferais une visite guidée demain ok ?

-OK ! Allons-y…

Même jour/20h00/Jukusui/Manoir d'Emilia

-Bon Rin on va tout t'expliquer… J'ai tuer les parents d'Amaniris avoua Emilia

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Rin

-Ils étaient devenus dangereux et il voulait tuer leur propre fille ! Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! Et à chaque fois que je veux lui expliquer elle se met en rogne et demande à ses sbires de nous attaquer ! Pleura la sœur de Touma

-Je comprends Emilia mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se battre contre elle ! Elle a perdut ses parents, c'est normal d'être si en colère. Il faut juste lui laissée du temps pour s'y faire.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! tu es vraiment stupide ! C'est fille est comme eux ! Elle est comme ses parents ! Il faut la tuer elle aussi !

[Pourquoi Emilia réagit comme ça ? C'est bizarre… C'est peut-être d'eux dont je devrais me méfier…]

Même jour/23h00/Jukusui/Cascade

-Amaniris, nous devons rentrer dit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs

-Oui Dark… Allons-y [Qui était ce garçon ? C'est lui que le portail a ramener hier ? Le fils de Satan ? Il faut que je voyent si il est avec lui…]

_Au prochain chapitre ! Bye ni :p_

_*Jukusui = sommeil profond ou sommeil réparateur_

_**Je pourrais pas le décrire mais le manoir ressemble à ça : .fr/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2012%2F05%2Frhode_island_ &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2F2012%2F05%2Fle-mythe-de-cthulhu-de-h-p-lovecraft-etat-de-rhode-island%2F&h=427&w=640&tbnid=ROY5F4sAao-dfM%3A&zoom=1&docid=n5e2BxMnvgaFsM&ei=jlvyU7yWDefZ0QXGh4HQAQ&tbm=isch&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=566&page=1&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=0CEwQrQMwDg_


	3. Chapitre 2

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Espérant qu'il plaise !

[Pensées]

Chapitre 2 :

25 Août 2012/16h25/Jukusui/Cascade

Rin et Amaniris était entrain de se battre depuis maintenant plus d'une heure et aucun des deux n'étaient prêt a abandonner. Ils adoraient ça, se battre l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient extrèmement heureux et personne ne savait pourquoi.

-Tu es plutôt fort, fils de Satan.

-Rin… Okumura Rin… Et toi aussi Amaniris.

-C'est Aoi. Mon vrai nom

Elle l' avait dit. C'était la première fois qu'elle révélait son vrai nom à quelqu'un. Elle ne l'avait jamais avouée à personne et pourtant là elle le disait à un inconnu. Amaniris ne comprenait rien… Elle se sentait si bien avec lui, elle était au paradis, là, entrain de se battre contre ce garçon.

[Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive… C'est une première… Depuis le meurtre de mes parents, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse… Et lui… Il remarque que ses flammes ne sont pas bleues ? Pourquoi ont-elles cette couleur pourpre ? C'est mauvais ! Il faut qu'on arrête de se battre !]

-Arrêtons là.

-Maintenant ? [Je m'amusais si bien pourtant… Dommage…]

-Remettons cela à demain veux-tu ?

-Ca me va. A demain, Aoi.

-Oui, à demain, Rin.

[Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si vite ?]

[Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si vite ?]

26 Août 2012/14h55/Jukusui/Fossé

-Cet endroit est très impressionnant ! S'écria Rin impressioné par l'endroit

En effet, ce fossé était noir et profond. Les parois étaient remplies de trous où il y avait des trésors en or et en argent plus beaux les uns que les autres.

-Ce sont des tombes… Une pour chaque humain mort ici… Ce sont mes parents qui ont crées cet endroit… dit Amaniris mélancholique les yeux dans le vague.

-C'est magnifique… Pourquoi y –en a-t-il autant ?

-Les humains ne survivent pas ici. L'air n'est pas appoprié à leur organisme. Ils meurent au bout de deux jours.

-Je comprends… Dit Aoi… Tu sais pourquoi mes flammes ne sont pas bleus ici ?

-[ Il a remarqué, impressionnant] C'est à cause de ce monde… Tes flammes ont une conscience propre et donc une autre forme… Et ici elles peuvent la prendre quand tu es épuisé ou impuissant… De ce fait si tu te bat trop longtemps, elles te domineront complètement et tu prendras leur forme démoniaque. Tu seras incontrôlable et tu détruiras tout sur ton passage.

36 Août 2014/15h35/Croix-Vraie/Dortoir de Rin et Yukio

-On ne peut rien faire Yuki-Chan… Je suis vraiment désolé… Mais je suis sûr que Rin va revenir, il est fort tu sais dit Shiemi en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère

-… Dans combien de temps ? Ca fait déjà 18 jours ! Je n'ai pas arrêter de chercher encore et encore ! Je vais trouver quelqu'un qui seras au moins un petit détail ! Je vais aller voir les goules, elles savent peut-être quelque chose !

-Tu ne dois pas ! Tu es complètement malade ! Les goules ?! Sérieux ?! Tu pète un câble Yukio ! Hurla Ryuuji hors de lui

-Je vais les voir. Quoi que vous disiez vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher !

Sur ces paroles Yukio partit voir les goules comme il l'avait décidé.

-Yuki-Chan…

1 Septembre 2012/Jukusui/Fossé

Rin marchait dans le fossé regardant partout autour de lui les différentes tombes serties de nombreux trésors, de bougies, d'objets en tout genre…

[C'est vraiment magnifique… Incroyable… Juste la chose la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu… Enfin Aoi est vraiment belle elle aussi. Ses cheveux argentés, ses yeux violets qui ne demande qu'à être explorés jusqu'au plus profond de leur couleur, une taille fine et svelte… Je déraille moi ou quoi ?! Je suis… Je suis amoureux d'Aoi ! Et bah… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Emilia et les autres ? Il vaut peut-être mieux que je rejoigne Aoi… Emilia me fait peur en ce moment…]

15 Septembre 2012/18h45/Jukusui/Manoir d'Emilia

-Je t'ai vu avec Aoi hier. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle Rin ? demanda Shiro

-On parlait c'est tout ! Rien de mal !

-Rin, elle est dangereuse !

-C'est faux ! C'est une personne vraiment gentille !

-Elle joue la comédie, rien de plus ! Elle se fout de toi !

-Arrête ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre !

Et Rin sortit du manoir en courant

-Rin !

Rin était très enèrvé par les propos de Shiro.

[C'est faux ! Aoi n'est pas… C'est pas vrai… Je dois aller la voir ! Ils sont bizarre quand il s'agit d'elle pourquoi ? Je dois savoir !]

27 Décembre 2012/20h15/Jukusui/Cascade

-Rin ! Joyeux Anniversaire !

-Merci beaucoup Aoi ! C'est quoi ?

-Une croix de pierre gin'iro*. C'est un trésor très rare offert aux plus grands prêtres démoniaques.

-Wahou ! Merci infinnement Aoi ! C'est vraiment magnifique ! Les pierres sont d'une beauté incroyable !

-De rien et merci du compliment ! Ca appartenait à mon père et je tiens vraiment à te l'offrir avoua Aoi en rougissant légèrement

Rin fit une petite bise sur la joue d'Aoi.

-[Je l'aime c'est sûr maintenant. J'aime Rin] Rin… Je dois te dire quelque chose… Euh… Je… Je… Je t'aime !

-Aoi… Moi aussi, je t'aime Aoi dit Rin en souriant

-Rin ! Cria Aoi en se jettant dans ses bras

Rin la serras contre lui, la lâcha puis l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser timidement.

Dérière la cascade on pouvait aperçevoir deux ombres entrain de les observer.

-On rentre ?

-Oui

5 Janvier 2013/14h25/Jukusui/Manoir d'Aoi

-Dîtes vous ne trouvez pas que je ressemble à une prostituée ?

Amaniris sortit de sa chambre habillée d'un bustier rond noir aux bordures blanches attachés par des sangles au devant, une jupe courte, des bas en dentelles et des bottes montantes à ses genoux. Elle était habillé tout en noir.

-Pas du tout Amaniris.

-Yuma…

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Dark.

-Bien sûr que non. Vous êtes plus resplendissante que jamais Amaniris-Sama !

-Oui absolument magnifique comme le dit Mon cher petit Yuu !

-Koji-Onii-Sama ! Je ne suis pas petit !

-Koji, Yuu… Hihi

Aoi regardait ses petits protégés avec un sourire. Elle était heureuse avec eux. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne Aoi a toujours été très proche de ces quatres « petits frères » comme elle aimait les appelés. Yuma était celui avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux, celui à qui elle se confiait. Son premier petit frère : il avait les cheveux courts et blonds, des yeux bleux, une veste à capuche noir cachant un t-shirt bleu marine et un jean bleu foncé. Dark était le plus intelligent des quatres et le deuxième à être arrivé dans le Jukusui : il avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs, une veste en cuir noir ouverte couvrant un t-shirt gris et un pantalon noir. Yuu et Koji étaient arrivés en même temps, le grand et le petit frère ayant une relation très ambigu, on pourrait croire qu'il sont en couple et ça, elle n'en était toujours pas sûr. Ils avaient tout les deux des cheveux blancs et les yeux jaunes, Yuu portait une chemise noire manches longues et un pantalon bleu foncé alors que Koji portait une chemise manches courtes bleu foncé et un pantalon noir. Elle était ravie de les avoir connus… Elle était plus heureuse que jamais…

* gin'iro = argenté

La suite au chapitre 3 ! Ou comment Rin est arrivé à vivre avec Amaniris !


	4. Chapitre 3

Ohayo ! Je préviens juste ! Des personnages de Tokyo Ghoul seront présent dans ce chapitre (J'aurais ptete dut la mettre dans cross over cette fic…) Je ne prends pas en compte l'histoire du mangas j'emprunte juste les personnages à Sui Ishida. :p [Pensées] Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 :

3 Février 2013/11h45/Jukusui/Fossé

-Rin ? Tu es là ?

-Bonjour Aoi…

-Alcaria ?! Où est Rin ?

-Mort !

-Non ! NON ! NON ! Enflure !

Aoi se jeta sur Alcaria mais se fit renvoyer en arrière par quelqu'un qui n'était d'autre qu'Emilia. Aoi retenta une attaque et touche Emilia à la jambe droite, puis lui mit un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser à travers le fossé. Aoi avait des pouvoirs très impressionant. Elle était une race très rare d'harpie. Comparé aux autres , elle avait une frai forme humaine des griffes noires, des ailes de démon noires et un halo noir avec des cornes. Emilia, elle, avait Temeck : un œil violet vertical entouré de tentacules noires et de dents plus pointus que celle d'un aligator. Le match était perdu d'avance.

-Tu ne le reverras plus jamais Aoi… Adieu.

-Attends !

Alcaria disparut avec Temeck et Emilia.

[Rin… Il est… ? … Vraiment ?... Il ment… Il ment, c'est sûr ! Il m'a mentit. Je vais le tuer]

5 Février 2013/18h55/Jukusui/Cascade

Aoi était assise sur l'herbre a regarder l'eau de la cascade coulé lentement

-Alcaria a enfermé Rin dans le cachot. Amaniris… Il est sur le point de reveiller ses flammes.

-Merci Yuma… [Que dois-je faire ? C'est ma faute…]

-Amaniris ?

-Que se passe t-il Yuu ?

-Kô est réveillée.

Amaniris se leva en trombe et courra vers le fossé. Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle put et avant d'arriver une jeune femme au cheveux oranges et aux yeux noisettes se jeta sur elle.

-Aoi ! Je suis trop contente de te revoir ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux tu vois ! Je suis au mieux de ma forme ! Où est Emilia, l'amour de ma vie ?! Hurla la jeune femme excité comme une puce

-Désolé Kô… Elle est sous le contrôle d'Alcaria tout comme Touma, Naga et Shiro…

-Ho… Je vois… Elia n'est toujours pas debout… Il faut attendre son réveil avant d'agir contre lui. Tu le sais hein Aoi ?

-Oui, Kô. Attendons le réveil d'Elia

-Aoi… Ca ne vas pas ?

-C'est ma faute Kô ! Rin est… Par ma faute… Si je ne lui avait rien dit…

Début du flashBack ( 15 Septembre 2012/19h00/Jukusui/Cascade )

Rin arriva en courant percuttant Aoi de plein fouet.

-Pardon Aoi ! Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-C'est rien Rin… que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est à propos d'Emilia et des autres… Ils sont bizarre quand c'est en rapport avec toi. Dit moi pourquoi, je t'en prie !

-Hum… Je… C'est que… Euh…

-Dit le moi ! S'énerva Rin

-Ils sont contrôlés par un démon insoummis très puissant. Il s'appelle Alcaria… C'est mon oncle et il veut ma mort.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veut-il te tuer ?

-Pour ce monde Rin. Ce monde est rempli de démons surpuissants ! Et ma famille était la plus puissante. Mon oncle, lui, il voulait encore plus de pouvoir… Il voulait le contrôle. Mes parents et moi on a tout fait pour l'arrêter mais avec sa faculté à manipuler les autres… On n'a pas put blesser Naga et Shiro… C'était nos petits protégés, les precieux petits derniers… Emilia à porter le coup fatal et mes parents sont morts… J'ai réussit à survivre grâce à Elia, Kô et mes quatres precieux « petis frères »… Voila toute l'histoire. Alcaria à sous son contrôle Emilia, Touma, Naga et Shiro. On ne peut rien faire contre lui… Naga et Shiro… C'est impossible pour nous de nous défendre contre eux ! Ils servent de bouclier.

-C'est horrible…

-On ne peut rien faire d'autre Rin… Nous battre est le seul moyen mais on ne peut pas… Pour l'instant.

-Pour l'instant ?

-Rien… rien… Laisse tomber.

-Aoi.

-Très bien. Il n'y a pas que mes petits frères de mon côté, il y a aussi la petite amie de Touma et celle d'Emilia également : Elia et Kô.

-Où sont-elles ?

-C'est tout ce que tu me demandes ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Rien, rien. Elia et Kô sont endormies suite à un sort lancé par Alcaria. Elles devraient bientôt se réveiller… J'éspère.

-Je comprends. Merci de m'avoir tout dit Aoi.

-Je te fait entièrement confiance Rin.

Fin du flashback

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Aoi. Ce n'est la faute de personne… Elia ne devrait pas tarder allons-y, daccord ?

-Oui tu as raison. Allez ! Ne nous laissons pas abattre ! En avant !

31 Septembre 2012/13h45/Croix-Vraie/Nikutai*

Yukio entra dans le club réservé uniquement aux goules et demanda à voir le roi pour raison personnel et n'ayant rien à voir avec les affaires des exorcists. Un homme blond avec des lunettes l'y emmena très réticent. Arrivé dans le bureau du roi, Yukio fut choqué de découvrir un jeune homme ayant sûrement 19-20 ans aux cheveux blancs.

-Que me vaut la visite d'un exorcist ici ? Demanda le roi

-Je suis sincérement désolé de vous déranger mais mon frère à été emporté par un portail et je voulais savoir si vous saviez quelque chose.

-Ho. A quoi ressemblait donc ce portail ?

-A un trou noir. Pas juste ressemblant, c'était un trou noir.

-Fukami**.

-Hein ?

-Ce trou noir se nomme Fukami. Il ouvre sur une dimension appelé Jukusui.

-Jukusui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une dimension complètement coupé de l'Assiah et de la Ghéenne. C'est là-bas que vivent les démons insoummis. Ce sont les seuls à pouvoir tuer Satan car ils sont dix milles fois plus puissant que lui, même plus puissant que tout les démons du monde réunit.

-Si puissant que ça ?

-Tout à fait.

-Mon frère, il est en vie ?

-Oui, c'est certain. Le Fukami a une conscience propre mais il ne s'ouvre que tout les soixante ans.

-Soi- ?

-Bien sûr soixante ans dans le Jukusui mais ici… Ici ça ne feras que six moi rien de plus.

-Six mois.

-Il va revenir. J'ai entendu parler de ton grand frère et je suis sûr qu'il arriveras à , disons, battre le méchant.

-Le méchant ? Bien sûr… Encore une stupide histoire de domination

-Hihihi. Tu es plutôt drôle. Quel est nom ?

-Okumura Yukio.

-Je suis Kaneki Ken. N'hésite pas à revenir me voir si tu encore des questions.

-Merci beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas que vous me direz tout ça.

-Je suis différent. Je suis gentil.

-Je dois partir. Au revoir.

-Au plaisir.

Yukio quitta la salle.

[Six mois… Nii-San… Sois prudent.]

La suite au chapitre 4 ! J'épère que ma fic plaît !

*Nikutai = Corps/Chair

**Fukami = Profondeur/Trou/Gouffre


End file.
